What hurts the Most?
by Lady Lucius Malfoy
Summary: This is the sequel to "I can't Break it to my heart" this one is in Draco's POV. Will the get back together? Read and find out  .


Authors Note: Hey! =] It as been a really long time this has been in the works for a while and I must admit I kinda forgot about it ^.^ But have no fear sequel is here!

I was thinking how I should go about this and I review I got made me thinking maybe I should have this one is Draco's POV.

Enjoy ^.^

_**What hurts the Most?**_

Hearing that door click behind me was probably the unhappiest moment in my life, leaving the woman I love in tears. I had to do what I did or else her life would be endangered. The war was over but still there were some supporters out there that wanted to make the Malfoy Family pay for switching sides.

I know Hermione can protect herself but those threats that I received were getting way out of hand. I did what I thought I should do to protect the woman I love. You would do the same thing if you were in my position right?

That was around 5 months ago, the longest 5 months of my life. Good thing though 2 months ago we caught who was sending the threats. Seriously how stupid can they really be trying to threaten me, Draco Malfoy!

Unfortunately Hermione still doesn't know what was going on, I kept it out of the paper good thing having the Malfoy name to back me up.

Back At the Ministry of Magic Department of Law Enforcement.

"Draco?"

…

"Draco? Anyone awake in there" Lavender called.

"Huh…? Sorry what was it you were saying?" I said coming out of my dazed memory.

"You told me to remind you of your meeting at 3 o'clock. Its now 2:40" Lavender reminded him.

"Oh Crap, thanks" picking up all my paperwork I needed and headed out of the door to the lift.

"No worries, oh before you go umm…" Lavender nervously trying to find the words.

"What is it?" I looked back and replied.

"Umm…well you do know that umm…Hermione will be at the meeting right?" lavender said rather quickly.

"Ohh...yeah I guessed she would be" obviously not wanting to get into the same conversation I've had so many times with Lavender about what happened between us.

"You still love her why don't you just go back? I'm sure she would understand, she still loves you." Lavender said while getting into the life with Draco.

"Lavender please, we have been over this." Sighing

"What? I can't help it, its not my fault I know the truth" smiling and looking away.

Shaking my head "And how do you know that?"

"Lets just say every Wednesday I have lunch with a certain someone and well you know girl talk, blah…blah…blah…you get the picture" Smiling like she knows someone you don't.

"Sometime's Lavender I think you should have been in Slytherin you're to cunning for you own good sometimes," I said while laughing. "Anyway are you coming to the meeting?

"No, I'm just making sure you get there on time" looking away smiling.

Once the doors open Lavender and I walked out the lift and headed down the corridor to the meeting room. As we were walking I noticed from beside me Lavender suddenly starting to act weird, weirder than normal anyway. Shaking my head, the picture of Hermione and I came into my mind, the one that was taken the first time we said, "I love you" to each other. That was such a good night.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Open your eyes" I said.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and cover her mouth with her hand. I could tell she was shocked which made me smirk even more. It took me a while to figure out what to do I wanted to show her something so spectacular instead of just doing the usual dinner and saying it. I wanted to make a long lasting memory of it. All around her were roses, her favourite flower, every rose was red and in the middle were white roses. She started to walk closer to the white ones and started to notice my added wording that spelled something.

_I Love You_

She started getting all teary and turned and walked fast towards me and threw her arms around me and whispered, "I love you too" and kissed me.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Sighing I guess that's the past now, there would be no chance she would forgive me now.

"Lavender?" I asked slowly

"Yeah Draco? Noticing that he had gone quiet.

"Do you think…" just as the arrived at the door of the meeting.

"Yes?" Lavender replied curiously.

Shaking my head. "Don't worry it was nothing, Anyway better get a move on don't want to be late"

"Oh yes, Draco just remember she loves you and will do anything to have you back" Lavender said as she smiled patted Draco on the shoulder and walked away.

"Hermione?" I asked seeing Hermione sitting down in the conference room.

"Hello Draco" Hermione replied quietly.

"Are we the only ones here yet?" I replied nervously.

"Yes we are because it's just us that's going to be here" Hermione replied looking down at the desk.

I walked around the room to stand in front of Hermione and took the seat next to her and moved my hand to move her face so she was looking into my eyes. God I really missed her, her eyes were like a bottomless pit of emotions, I could tell she was trying not to cry. Knowing that I've made her feel so many of those emotions, my heart started crumbling. It was so nice to finally feel her skin under my hand all I wanted to do was pull her into kiss.

"Draco…I think we need to talk" Hermione said quietly.

"…Hermione…I…" stammering a response.

"No…Draco its my turn to talk, Lavender told me everything we had lunch the other day and she spilled everything to me. Why didn't you tell me we could have worked and figured a way around everything? "

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been**_

"Seriously I don't know I was just protecting you, I didn't want to get you all worried about telling you or even worse get you hurt" I replied quickly.

"Draco I love you and I don't care what happened just as long as I'm with you" Hermione replied looking into his steel blue eyes trying to see any emotion the he still loves her.

"Hermione you know I will always love you, I'm so sorry I had to do what I did but if I could I would change that in a second." I replied softly.

"Draco…do you really mean that" Hermione replied moving slowly towards me.

"Of course, you are the one and only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, these past 5 months have literally been hell for me, as soon as I left you all I wanted to do was run back in the room and pull you into my arms and forget everything that happened" I replied looking deeply in her eyes.

I reach over and wiped the tears away from Hermione's face with my thumbs and just held her face in my hands.

"Hermione I love you and don't want to lose you every again" Pulling her face to mine and finally after 5 months of wishing and dreaming kissed her with so much passion and emotion and love that Hermione wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. We finally broke the kiss off and she just stayed there in my arms.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" Hermione said while burying her head in my shoulder.

I replied as I kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you Hermione Granger, lets go home."


End file.
